Forever
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: Completed! Stacy's afraid to admit her feelings for Randy. Randy likes Stacy a lot. Now that they're together, two other superstars are trying to break them apart. I'm bad in summaries, please read. My first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

**FOREVER**

Stacy and Amy were in McDonald's that afternoon for a late lunch when they noticed a guy in the corner wearing these dark sunglasses as if trying to hide his identity.

"Who's he fooling? I still know who he is." Stacy thought.

"You know what Amy? I think we should just take the food out." Stacy whispered to her best friend.

"No way Stace, there are a lot of good looking guys in here! And look at that guy over there." Amy just said and looking over the guy with sunglasses.

"Oh my God Amy. Don't tell me you think Randy Orton's hot? If Matt were here..." Stacy answered rolling her eyes.

"That's Randy?" Amy was shocked.

"Duh?" Stacy replied.

"Well then c'mon! Let's sit with him!"

"I have a feeling he wants to be alone Ames. Look at him. He's wearing dark glasses to hide his identity from the crowd." Stacy replied.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Amy just said and told the lady their orders.

Stacy was not comfortable standing there waiting for their food. When she cast a quick glance to Randy's direction, she found out that he was looking at her. Though it was hard to tell because of his glasses. But she could feel it.

"C'mon Stace." Amy nudged her.

"God! She's so beautiful!" Randy thought.

Raw is about to start in an hour and Stacy and Amy just arrived in the arena.

"Great! Now we have to look for our locker rooms and check the schedule!" Stacy said.

"Don't worry Stace. We'll find it soon." Amy assured her.

Stacy was checking the names in the rooms in her right side when she bumped into someone. Her breath was almost knocked out from her.

"So sorry Stace. I was in a hurry." Said a very familiar voice.

"It's okay." She just said and found herself face to face with the legend killer.

"You sure?" he asked, concern on his face.

"Yep. It was mainly my fault anyway. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said staring into hi blue eyes.

"No. I was my fault too." Randy told her and stared into her brown eyes and silence followed.

a/n Sorry for a short chap. its my first ever fanfic, please rr. till next chap guys.


	2. chap 2

hei guys! thanks for the very nice reviews! (wwediva, ORTONSDESTINY, huntersgirl, MissSweetBritt, bubbly gal, johncenagirl)

i'm really quick in the updating coz i'm doing nothing at the moment. -)

here's chap 2 for FOREVER.

"Ummm… If you two are finished with staring with each other, we have to go look for our locker room Stace." Amy broke the silence.

"Oh! Sorry Ames." Stacy said feeling embarrassed.

"I think I could help you with that. I arrived early and got a chance to roam around the arena. C'mon." Randy offered.

"I thought you were in a hurry?" Stacy asked.

"Nah. Its okay." Randy replied.

Randy accompanied them, until they reached the women's locker room, which was two rooms away from Randy's private locker room. They thanked him and he said it was nothing.

"What was that about?" Amy asked her.

"Why? What happened Ames?" Torrie asked Amy when she heard the two talking.

"Hi Tor!" Stacy and Amy greeted their other best friend.

Torrie smiled and hugged her two best friends in the whole world.

"Now tell me Ames, what happened?" Torrie repeated her question.

"Oh, we were looking for the locker room when she bumped into someone." Amy said shooting malicious smiles to Stacy.

"Who?" Torrie was really intrigued on what really happened.

"Just a certain Legend Killer." Amy continued.

"Oh my God! Did you really?" Torrie asked.

"Well, yeah." Stacy said feeling her cheeks went hot.

"And you know what happened next Tor?"

"What?"

"Stop it you two! It was no big deal." Stacy cut in.

"And you know what Tor? They stared at each other for like a whole minute." Amy finished.

"Oh my God Stacy! You have the hots for a boy like Randy?" Hunter interrupted. They didn't notice Hunter came in the locker room.

"What are you doing here Hunter?" Stacy asked Hunter.

"To pay you a little visit of course." Hunter simply said and attempted to kiss Stacy on the lips but instead received a slap from Stacy.

"Stop dreaming Hunter! Maybe the slap will wake you up." Stacy said.

"One day Stacy, you will realize that you want me too." Was all Hunter said and walked away.

"Urgh… Hunter has been bugging me ever since he and Steph broke up. I hate that guy! He is such a jerk." Stacy

"That's why Steph broke up with him, Stace. Guys like Hunter don't deserve great gals like Steph or us!" Amy exclaimed.

"Duh? Let's forget about Hunter and get back to Randy and you." Torrie said.

"What about Stacy and Randy?" interrupted Trish Stratus, with Tomko right behind her, cracking his knuckles.

"Something that doesn't concern you Stratus!" Torrie told the arrogant divawho has had enough of the interruptions.

Trish raised her eyebrows and walked away. The three divas watched Trish and Tomko walked away.

sorry for a short, boring chap. next one's going to be good. pls don't forget to rr.


	3. chap 3

"I need to get water girls and check the sched. Anything you need while I'm gone?" Stacy asked the two.

"We'll come with you Stace, I need to know about Randy and you." Torrie continued, smiling.

"Nothing happened Tor." Stacy said.

"And you know what Tor? When we were in McDonalds this afternoon, I noticed Randy looking dreamily at Stacy." Amy wasn't finished teasing Stacy.

"How could you say that Ames? He was wearing dark glasses!" Stacy cut in.

"You got a point there Stace but I could feel him looking at you."

"But not dreamily!"

"Yeah?" Torrie in a mocking voice.

"He likes you Stace! We could tell by the way he looks at you!" Amy continued.

"Cut it okay?" Stacy told the girls. She could tell that she was blushing furiously. She thinks likes Randy, too. Stacy knows that Randy is a great guy with a great personality. But she won't admit her feelings yet to anybody, not until she's sure.

"Hi girls!" greeted a voice from their back.

Stacy jumped in surprise while Amy and Torrie were turning around to greet the handsome legend killer.

"Hi Randy!"

"Were you following us?" Stacy exclaimed worried that Randy heard their conversation.

"No! Why would I do that?" Randy asked in surprise.

"Stacy why are you so paranoid?" Amy asked.

"I was just surprised and the words kinda slipped out my mouth." Stacy answered.

"I was just on my way to get water, I have to warm up for my match tonight." Randy explained.

"Ooh! Who are you up against?" Torrie asked.

"That Muhammad Hassan guy. No big." Randy said casually.

"I see you are confident to win the match." Stacy stated.

"Of course I am!" Randy said and grinned cockily.

Stacy didn't like the way Randy acted. He hates guys with big egos. And it really shows. But she can't deny the fact that he is really hot! Especially in his tailored black pants and long sleeves with the buttons open in the top.

"Oh my God! What am I thinking?" Stacy thought to herself.

"Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you soon Stace." And Randy bid goodbye to them.

"Bye Randy!" Torrie and Amy said together while Stacy just smiled.

"Urgh! I hate his arrogance!" Stacy exclaimed, acting irritated when she was sure that Randy was out of earshot!

"What do you mean Stace?"

"He's so confident to win the match. And that's a good thing girl!" Amy told her.

"The way he said it. He's just like Hunter."

"No he's not Stace. Randy's way better. And he is really great in wrestling with his father and grandfather in the business before him. Who shouldn't be?" Torrie explained

"And he's good looking too!" Amy added.

"Way too good looking for you Keibler!" Trish Stratus suddenly cut in.

"You again Stratus?" Torrie said. She really hates Trish. She tried to seduce John (Cena), her boyfriend one time. It was a good thing John really loves her. And now, Trish is trying to snatch Randy under Stacy's nose.

"Yes Wilson, your Women's Champion, Trish Stratus."

"Don't you have anything better to do than be a pain in our asses?" Amy shot. She hates Trish too for making fun at her when she was carrying Kane's baby.

"Watch your mouth you walking KOD (Kiss of Death)!" Trish warned and motioned for her problem solver Tyson Tomko.

"Oooh! Like I'm scared of the walking STD?" Amy said, using Jericho's expression.

"Urgh! Stop calling me that!" Trish said angrily.

"Then stop bugging us!" Stacy exclaimed.

"C'mon Tyson!" Trish then gave them a this-is-not-over-yet-between-us look.


	4. chap 4

Thanks again for the review guys!

johncenagirl: i've read some of your stories, they were so cool. sorry if i didn't post any reviews. i've got problems with my connections to the internet right now.

reema: i'll keep updating. thanks.

huntersgirl: thanks for the review. i know you like hunter, sorry if he's an antagonist here. its the only role i have for him.

MissSweetBritt: Thanks, i'm always here for quick updates.

Anyways, to the story:

When Trish was gone their conversation shifted to other diva. Trish used to be one of their friends. But things change.

"I can't believe Trish is acting like that!" Amy said.

"Yeah! She used to such a sweetheart!" Torrie said absent mindedly

"When she won her belt, things changed between us. She became so obsessed in winning." Stacy told her friends.

"Whatever happened between Christian and her?" Amy wondered.

"I don't know. I don't care either."

They went back to the locker room and watched Raw in the telly. It was Randy on the ring with Muhammad. Muhammad's sidekick Davari (whatever the guys name. I hate those two!) was also in ringside shouting in Arab language. King was saying _"Would someone just please shut that guy up?" _Torrie laughed. So did Amy and Stacy. It was really annoying to hear Davari shouting. Worse enough to concentrate.

And just like Randy told them, he pinned Muhammad 123 in the middle of the ring easy as cake. Torrie and Amy were so impressed but still pressed that John and Matt are the greatest wrestlers of all. Since it was their boyfriends.

Stacy was also impressed. Then she remembered what happened when they bumped into each other. When she looked into his baby blue eyes, she could see another Randy. A sweet, sincere and caring Randy. She's really falling for him. But it seems a lot of people are against it. What would Bischoff say?

"I think its best to just stay away from Randy." She muttered.

"What's that you said Stace?"

"Nothing. C'mon let's go back to the locker room." Stacy just replied sadly.

She did what she thought was right for her. Whenever she sees Randy heading towards her direction she would change her pace and go the other way. Whether she was alone or with Torrie and Amy. She doesn't want others to think especially Hunter and Trish, that she likes Randy.

One Monday night, she was deep in her thoughts when she bumped again into someone. And to her dismay, it was Randy. Fortunately, she didn't fall down like the first time. Randy attempted to speak to her.

"Stace-" Randy started but was cut by Stacy.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry Randy." Was all Stacy said and walked away.

Randy was left there looking confused while running his fingers through his dark, spiky hair.

"What happened to her? It seems she doesn't want to talk to me." Randy thought.

Randy has been trying to talk to Stacy or anything that has something to do with Stacy for that matter. He was really falling for Stacy. And nobody knows. He was looking at the direction that Stacy went. He gave a sighed and pictured Stacy's beautiful smile and he smiled to himself.

"I think someone is falling for a certain long-legged diva." Matt Hardy snapped Randy out of his trance.

"What was that you said Matt?" Randy looking confused gain.

"Hardy here, said you've got the hots for Stacy, dawg!" and he noticed that John Cena too was there.

"You've got to be kidding man!" Randy just said determined to hide his feelings.

"No way little bro! It's all in your face. Even the dumbass Kenzo would know!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Matt Hardy agreed with John.

Randy thought to himself that what's he got to lose in telling these two about his feelings for Stacy. They might be able to help him. Judging by the fact that Matt and John are dating Stacy's bestfriends.

"Alright! I admit it. I'm falling for Stacy." Randy said grinning shyly. The cocky smile that everyone knows has vanished from the handsome legend killer's face.

"See! Don't ya fuss li'l bro. Version 1 here and your best mate will help you." John told Randy.

The two of them are really close. Since John is older than Randy for three years, he's been calling Randy li'l bro. John and Matt got close because of their girlfriends, Amy and Torrie.

"Don't worry Randy, we'll talk Amy and Torrie about this. I'm sure they'll help." Matt assured him.

"Thanks guys!" Randy replied.

Later that night, Stacy was in the lady's room fixing her make up. She was doing it real fast to get away there as soon as possible since Trish was in there yapping about how much a great wrestler she is and being the babe of the year many times.

"I'm the greatest Women's Champion ever in the history of WWE. I'm Babe of the Year many times. And I'm dang hot! Every guy back there is drooling over me. Could you tell someone who's better than me? No one! I'm the best!" Trish ranted over and over again.

"Can't she just shut up?" Stacy muttered under her breath.

When she finished doing her make up she hurriedly went outside. Willing to get away from there as soon as possible.

"From now on, I have to stay at least seven feet away from Stratus! She's hurting my ears!" She thought.

And she bumped to someone (again! I know!).

i just hope, Hassan and Daivari will get an RKO someday. those two really sucks.


	5. chap 5

That someone (again!) is Randy Orton. Randy was already dressed to go since Raw is about to end. He was wearing his black tailored pants and black Armani coat over his white button-down shirt.

"Hi Stace! How are you doin'?" Randy greeted Stacy.

"I'm doing fine. Excuse me, Randy. I'm in a hurry." Stacy answered.

"Hey, hey! Relax, Stace! Are you avoiding me?" Randy asked.

And before Stacy could answer, Trish Stratus answered his question. It's pretty obvious that Trish wants Randy for herself.

"I think she is, Randy. So why don't we get out of here and take the night out." Trish offered.

"Sorry, Trish. But I believe I was talking to Stacy here and not you." Randy simply said looking at Stacy who was still standing there throwing dagger looks to Randy. She was trapped because she had her back on the wall and Randy has his two arms on her sides.

Trish walked away feeling embarrassed to what Randy said to her.

"What do you want Randy?" Stacy asked in a would be calm voice.

"I just want us to talk and be friends Stace."

"That's impossible Randy."

"And why?"

"Because… Because…" Stacy tried to reason out but she can't say why.

Randy just raised his eyebrows and asked again. "Why Stacy?"

"Because, I don't want to!" Stacy hated herself for saying that but it was the first thing that popped into her tensed mind.

"I don't believe you Stace." Randy said finally.

"Suit yourself Randy. Now let me go." Stacy said.

Randy had no choice but to let Stacy go. And said "See you around Stace!" He won't give up that easily.

A second after Stacy walked away, he saw John Cena walking up to him calling his name with Matt behind him. He was so sure that they saw him crash and burn. John was wearing his usual Jerseys and Matt was wearing his Version 1 shirts.

"Hey guys!" Randy gave his best buds quick hugs.

"Yo! What happened a minute ago legend k?" John asked.

"Stop pretending man. I know you saw what happened." Randy said in a resigned voice.

"Its quite obvious she likes you too, man!" Matt exclaimed.

"How could you say that when she was throwing dagger looks to me?"

"She's in denial dawg!" John told him in his I-can't-believe-you-didn't-notice-that voice.

A ray of hope began to shine in Randy's face. "You think so?"

"I don't think, I know!" John stated.

"How would you know man if you don't think?" Matt asked confused.

"It's because… Yeah you're right there dawg. I don't know, I just know, you know?" John answered looking confused at himself.

"Whatever guys! C'mon let's take the night out. Raw's already finished." hearing Jim Ross's voice in the telly nearby.

"Aiight!" John looking happy.

"We'll just pick up Amy and Torrie. Just wait in the parking lot." Matt told Randy.

"Speaking of Torrie and Amy. Did you tell Amy about our plan man?" John asked Matt.

"We're going to tell them tonight. Without Stacy around." Matt replied.

"What if we bring Stacy in the bar tonight too?" John suggested.

"Cool! I'll be in the parking lot waiting for you guys!" Randy said and went to pick up his things.

Randy's spirit lifted knowing Stacy would be there too. He quickly went to his locker room and packed up his things. When he reached the parking lot, they weren't there yet. He was looking forward to spending the night with Stacy.


	6. chap 6

Meanwhile, in the lady's locker room. John and Matt knocked and were opened by Victoria who was looking grumpy that evening for losing to Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship.

"Hi Vic! Is Amy inside?" Matt greeted the diva.

"Wait. I'll just call her."

"Tell Torrie too that I'm here."

"Okay."

When Torrie and Amy came out. They kissed their girlfriends and told them that they love them.

"I love you too John. Now spill it out." Torrie told John.

"You know me too well!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get on with the show Mattitude." Amy told Matt and cast a cheery look to John.

"Well. We're going to a nearby bar tonight. And could you tag Stacy along because Randy is coming too and he doesn't have a date." Matt decided to tell the girls subtly just in case that they won't approve with the idea.

"Ooooh! That would be cool! It's going to be great." Torrie said catching Matt's meaning.

"I'll get Stacy!" Amy said and ran to the locker room.

"We was wondering Tor. If you and Amy could help us get Randy and Stacy together." John said discarding his hiphop accent this time and scratching his head.

"Sure John! Just make sure that your bud won't hurt our Stacy." Torrie said smiling.

"Of course!" John said and kissed Torrie in the lips.

When Amy came back, Stacy was with her along with their stuffs. Including Torrie's. They were chatting merrily until they reached the parking lot. They went over to Randy's red convertible. Stacy stopped in the middle of her words and stared at Randy. Then she looked at Amy and Torrie. Matt explained it to her.

"We didn't bring our rental cars tonight Stace. And since Randy has his convertible right here…" Matt said pointing at Randy's car. Stacy usually ride with Torrie and John or Amy and Matt, whenever she didn't bring her own rental. She didn't bring her rental tonight. She went to the arena with a cab. _"God! So stupid of me to leave my rental at the hotel!" _She thought.

"Oh!" Stacy just said.

"C'mon. Let's party!" John shouted.

"You take the front seat Stace, we won't fit in the back." Torrie simply said. John gave her a wink for doing so. Glad that Stacy didn't notice that.

"Okay."

The trip to the bar was short. Randy engaged Stacy in a conversation and he was glad that she accepted it. They chatted merrily. When they reached there, they saw that a lot of the wrestlers were also there. Ric Flair was there with Hunter constantly tailing him "Woooo! This party's great. Anything you want champ?" Dave (Batista) was also there. Trish, Christian, Tyson, Christy, Jericho, Benoit, Adam (Edge), Hurricane and Rosey were goofing around with the divas. William was trying to behave Eugene from annoying everybody else.

There was only one table left and luckily all six of them would fit. They drink beer and chatted for a while and Amy caught Matt's eye and pulled him up.

"C'mon Matt! Let's dance." Then cast a glance towards Torrie and John and Stacy and Randy's direction. Matt got her meaning and went across the room where they dance while casting quick glances in Stacy and Randy's direction. Torrie and John did the same thing.

"We'll leave you two here. We too are going to dance the night away!" Torrie said standing up and John followed. Stacy thought that her two bestfriends were setting her up with Randy. But she quickly dismissed the idea. She was sipping her orange juice while looking around the bar. While Randy was looking at John. John mouthed _"Ask her to dance." _Randy took the courage to do so.

"Ummm… Stace, would you like to dance?" he slowly asked her.

"S-sure." Stacy hesitantly answered.

They went to the dance floor and started to dance. They danced for a long time. Stacy's now feeling comfotable towards Randy. She thought, _"This guy isn't so bad. In fact he's a gentleman." _

"Randy?" Stacy started.

"Stace?" Randy looked at Stacy in the eyes.

"Ummm… Do you still want me to be your friend?" Stacy asked.

"Of course." _I was thinking about more than friends Stace, Randy wanted to add._

"After, I've been so mean to you?"

"You weren't mean Stace. You were just not ready to accept my friendship." And Randy smiled.

"So we're friends?'' Stacy asked.

"Friends." Then they looked at each other once again. Randy was fighting the urge to kiss the beautiful diva in front of him. Stacy was doing the same. But He just can't. Randy was about to kiss her but then someone pulled Stacy out of Randy's arms.


	7. chap 7

"Hey! Let go of me!" Stacy shouted at the man who grasped her hand so tight.

"Let go of her Hunter!" Randy shouted at the big-nosed wrestler.

"What are you gonna do kid? Punch me for taking Stacy away from you?" He sneered and attempted to kiss Stacy. But before he could kiss the frightened Stacy, Randy hit him full on the nose.

Randy then, gently took Stacy to his side and told Hunter "I wish that would deflate that big nose of yours. Or maybe not." Looking at Hunter's bleeding nose. He was sure that it would sore like a red tomato.

"She wants a man Orton, not a boy!" Hunter shouted at Randy and Stacy's retreating backs. (That line was from Raw weeks ago-)).

When Randy and Stacy were already outside the bar. Randy took Stacy's hand and asked her. "You hurt?"

"Not really. Hunter just had a very strong grip at my wrist. Its nothing, Thanks to you." Stacy smiled at Randy despite the pain she's feeling.

"I'll be here for you, forever, Stace." Randy said and kissed Stacy on the lips. Stacy shared the kiss. They felt that time has stop. It was the most beautiful feeling they ever had. It was Randy who broke the kiss and looked at Stacy.

"I'm sorry." Randy told her. Feeling that kissing her at that moment wasn't a good idea.

"No, Randy, its okay." Stacy assured him and Randy smiled and took Stacy's hand. They went to Randy's convertible and took Stacy to the hotel they were staying. While they were in the car, Stacy phoned Amy.

"Hei Stace!" Amy said when she read that it was Stacy calling her.

"Hey Ames!" Stacy answered.

"I saw what Hunter did to you. God he's such a jerk. It's a good thing Randy was there. Are you okay?"

"Yup. I'm on my way to the hotel. Randy is with me right now." Stacy told her diva friend.

"Great. Oh! And Torrie wants to talk to you." Amy then handed the cellphone to Torrie.

"Stacy are you okay? Where are you?" Torrie sounded so worried.

"Yes Torrie. I'm okay now. I'm on my way to the hotel with Randy. He's taking me there."

"Thank God!"

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Stacy then said goodbye to Torrie.

Torrie and Amy told their boyfriends about what happened and assured them that Stacy is now okay. They were so worried since they treat Stacy as their younger sister. John was punching his palms to release the anger he's feeling. Matt was cracking his knuckles.

"Randy is with her John. They're on their way to the hotel." Torrie told John.

"I'm gonna kick Hunter's ass man!" John exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. If Randy's driving Stacy there, where's our ride?" Matt asked.

"Oh! Think its time to call a taxi?" Amy asked the gang.

"You betcha!" John said.

"I do think they make a good couple, those two." Torrie said changing the topic.

"Yeah! They look so good together." Matt agreed.

"Too bad there are guys like Hunter who wants to tear them apart." Amy said.


	8. chap 8

Meanwhile, back in the hotel…

"Randy? Thanks for your help." Stacy thanked Randy once again.

"I'm here for you remember. Now get inside and lock the door okay." Randy instructed her.

"Yeah I will. Good night." Stacy said and kissed Randy on the cheek.

"Good night too Stace. Take care and dream of me please." Randy joked but he was also wishing that she would.

Stacy smiled and got inside and locked the door behind her.

Randy was on his own hotel room. Still smiling to himself. He couldn't sleep. Everytime he closes his eyes, he would see Stacy's beautiful face. When he looked at his wristwatch it was already 3 in the morning. Damn! He'd better get to sleep.

Hunter on the other hand, was plotting to get his revenge at Randy. Ric Flair was there suggesting. "A low blow, a spine buster from Batista here and a pedigree from you champ would be a great idea. Then a bam! to the head by a sledgehammer! Woooo!"

Batista didn't talk, he thought that Hunter deserved the punch for what he did to Stacy. He just sat there listening to Flair ranting on and on. At first he thought that Evolution is a great group. But now, he realized that Evolution is just a group who kicks everybody's asses without a reason. A bully. That's what their group is. He just closed his eyes and ignored the two.

The following morning, John was outside Randy's room ringing the doorbell. Since Randy slept late, he didn't hear the ring until John was banging the door with his fists.

"What!" Randy said irritated when he opened the door.

"Whoa, man! Chill!" John backed down.

"Its you. Get in!" Randy went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"I thought fo sure, man. You were in Stacy's room when you didn't answer right away." John told the still sleepy Legend Killer.

"Huh? What? Where's Stacy?" Randy asked alarmed upon hearing Stacy's name.

"Did Hunter hit your head last night, li'l bro? I told you _I thought fo sure, man. You were in Stacy's room when you didn't answer right away." _John repeated grinning at his best mate.

"Oh! I-I ju-just accompanied her to her room and to-told her go-good night last night." He said between big yawns.

"Oooh! The chain gang wouldn't believe you, lil bro! What happened really?" John bugged him.

"Alright! Right after we went outside the bar, I told her that I'm always there for her and I kissed her." Randy said smiling all over.

"Score! Then you're a couple now?" John asked excitedly.

"No. I haven't asked her yet about that. Now, don't go telling everyone about that." Randy warned John.

"Seriously, li'l bro. You need to get some shut-eye. Looks like you've got some black-eye."

"Thanks for waking me up then!" He jokingly accused John. "Let's just go get some breakfast. What time is it anyway?"

"7:29 am li'l bro. C'mon. My stomach's rumbling."

Randy went to the shower while John's watching TV while waiting for him. It wasn't long and Randy came out of the shower. He motioned John to turn off the telly and went to get some breakfast.

Stacy, Amy and Torrie were waiting for the elevator to reach their floor. Torrie and Amy were bombarding her too many questions about what happened the night before.

"Then, Randy and I kissed after we went outside the bar. He assured me, that he's going to be there for me." Stacy said dreamily.

"So you finally admit that you really like Randy?" Amy asked her.

"Yes." Stacy replied shyly.

"Then, what happened when you reached the hotel?" Torrie wanted to know.

"He told me to lock the doors and take care of myself. I told him okay and goodnight. Then I kissed him on the cheek." Stacy continued.

"Awww! That's so sweet. So you're together now?" Amy said that just as the elevator door opened revealing Randy and John inside talking to each other so Stacy didn't have time to answer Amy's question.

"Hey sweetie!" Torrie then embraced his boyfriend John Cena who did the same.

"Hi Stace." Randy greeted her.

"Hi Randy." Stacy said rather shyly.

"Great! Everyone's greeting each other except me!" Amy told the gang and smiled.

"Hi Amy!" They all said together and laughed.

When they reached the lobby, they went for breakfast. They were chatting loudly and merrily. Only two of them were not joining, Stacy and Randy who were conversing with each other. Randy was holding Stacy's hand and Stacy looked at him and smiled shyly. Everyone in the room noticed this and seemed to think that they're a good pair. They look so good together. Well, almost everyone. Hunter wasn't happy, also was Trish. Hunter is determined to break the two apart. When he saw Trish sulking in the corner, he approached her.

"Hey there Trish! It looks like, you're no happy on what's happening. I'm guessing you want the boy?" Hunter started.

"Hunter? I think something evil is lurking in that dirty little mind of yours." Trish replied with an evil smirk on her lips.

What do you say we break them apart?" Hunter suggested.

"How Hunter?" Trish was really interested.

Hunter then whispered something into Trish's ear and smiled. Patted Hunter on the shoulder and said "Brilliant! I'll look for the perfect timing Hunter." And she walked away. Hunter seemed satisfied and went back to Evolution's table."

Batista noticed Hunter and Trish were talking to each other. It seems odd since Hunter don't just normally talk to Trish. _"They might be on to something." _He thought. But he can't be so sure yet until he knows what they were talking about. _"And when I'm sure, I'll warn Randy about it." _Batista reminded himself.


	9. chap 9

Back to Randy, Stacy and the gang…

"Ummm… Stace?"

"Randy?"

"I was wondering, if you're doing nothing tonight, would you go out with me to dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely! I, I mean, sure. I'm doing nothing anyway." Stacy said trying to act as if she wasn't really excited.

"Matt! Over here!" Amy shouted at her boyfriend who was looking for them.

"Hey Ames!" and kissed her.

"So guys, does anybody here knows where our next stop will be?" Matt started the conversation.

"Nope. I hope it will be somewhere interesting though." Torrie said absent mindedly while putting food into John's mouth.

"Yeah. So girls what are you doing today?" John asked them.

"Shopping maybe." Amy told them.

"Shouldn't have asked." Matt grinned.

Their conversation went on and on. They were so much enjoying each other's company that they didn't notice the time pass by.

"Uh, girls, I think we'd better go now." Stacy said looking at her watch.

"Yeah." Torrie and Amy agreed.

"See you tonight Stace." Randy told her and she just smiled.

When they were in Stacy's rental car,

"What's going on tonight Stace?" Torrie asked.

"Randy's invited me to dinner." Stacy simply said trying to hide the excitement she's feeling.

"That's great! We'd better get you something to wear then." Amy said.

They reached the mall and went to Victoria's Secret for dresses. There were lots of pretty clothes in there but Stacy chose the black, off-shouldered one. It reached her knees and it has ruffles at the end. It was very simple. Stacy paired it with black stilettos. She decided that she will let her hair down tonight and just wear silver bangles and her favorite silver dangling earrings. She told her bestfriends about her idea and they thought it was way brilliant. They finished shopping and were just strolling in the mall, talking about everything.

Meanwhile Randy was in the jewelry shop looking for bracelets. He picked a simple silver one with a heart broken in the middle. If the two bracelets are put together, it will form a whole heart. He has decided on something. He had just finished arranging the dinner for tonight. It was a candlelight dinner by the beach. _It's going to be perfect!_ He thought to himself. Randy headed back to the hotel to get ready for their dinner. He was in the elevator when another man went in.

"Randy." Batista said.

"What do you want Dave?" Randy asked coldly, remembering what Evolution did to him.

"Randy, listen to me. Hunter seems to have a plan against Stacy and you." He replied. Hunter told him about a plan Hunter plotted with Trish that afternoon.

"Why are you telling me this?" Randy asked with suspicions in his mind.

"Because I'm still your friend." Batista said and got out the elevator, when he reached his floor.

Randy was left looking confused. Should he believe what Batista told him?


	10. chap 10

hi guys! i'm uploading two chapters at a time right now. my chapters are so short. sorry about that. hehehe. thanks to the those who reviewed my last chapters! keep reviewin'!

It was already 6 in the evening. Randy headed for shower and got dressed. Stacy has finished in the shower and is already fixing her make up.

Randy knocked in the door just in time for Stacy to look at herself in front of the mirror one last time. She smiled at what she saw. She knew she looked beautiful. When she opened the door, Randy was standing there looking handsome in his black Armani pants and coat with a light blue button down shirt underneath and the three buttons at the top were open. When he saw Stacy came out the door, her beauty astounded him and she told her so.

"You look so beautiful Stace." And kissed her on the cheek as a sign of greeting.

"You look great too Randy."

"Shall we go?" Randy asked and offered his hand to her.

"Of course."

Randy and Stacy were in his red convertible riding towards the beach. Stacy was getting curious of where they were heading. But she decided not to ask for it might spoil Randy's surprise for her. When they reached the beach. Randy opened the door for Stacy like he always did. Before she could take a step, Randy stopped him…

"Just a second babe." He told her and got a blindfold from his pocket.

"You planned this well Mr. Orton. I'm impressed." She smiled and let Randy tie the handkerchief to cover her eyes.

Randy helped her get to the place without tripping. Stacy could feel the ocean breeze touch her bare shoulders. She felt the sand in her feet. She now had the idea that they were in a beach somewhere.

"Here we are." Randy said and untied the handkerchief. Stacy saw that she was right, they are in the beach for a candlelight dinner. There were also guys in tuxedos with violins in their hands. Stacy got the idea and thought that Randy was so sweet. Randy then gave her a red long stemmed rose.

"Oh! You're so sweet Randy." Stacy couldn't hide her happiness.

"Anything for you babe." Randy replied with a smile.

They started to eat. Stacy was surprised to find out that all the food were all her favorites. And all the songs played by the guys were her favorite songs.

"How did you know?" Stacy asked, looking amazed.

"I've got my sources." Was all he said. And their conversation went everywhere. They talked about their family, friends, their life before WWE, etc. Stacy really enjoyed Randy's company. He has a great sense of humor. Stacy felt that she had known Randy for a long time. Then Randy told her,

"Stace, I love you. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew right there and then it was love. I also see you in my mind, in my dreams, everywhere. I wish you feel the same way." Randy confessed.

"Oh Randy. I don't know what to say." Stacy's eyes were shining with happiness.

"Tell me that you feel the same way Stace."

"I love you too Randall Keith Orton."

Randy stood up and hugged Stacy like there was no tomorrow. And he asked her "Will you be my girl Stacy Marie Keibler?"

"Oh God! Randy, I told you I love you and yes." She said happily and hugged him back.

"I want you to have this Stace." He said and gave her the bracelet he bought that afternoon.

"Its wonderful Randy." Stacy said admiring the beautiful chain now adorning her wrist.

"I have one too. It's a pair. If you put them together it will be a heart, see." Randy showed her.

They spend the night together watching the stars in the sky. Stacy's now wearing Randy's coat. Randy has his arms around Stacy. And Stacy cuddled up to him. She really loves Randy. She was just afraid to admit it at first. But now, she's showing him her love.

Then it was time to go home. Randy being a gentleman led Stacy to her room and bid her goodbye. She kissed him on the lips and said goodbye.

Stacy was so happy that she couldn't sleep that night. She decided to call her bestfriends about what happened. She grabbed her cellphone and then she noticed that there was a new voice message in there. She was too busy with Randy during the dinner that she didn't notice her cellphone ring. She pressed the button and listened.

"Stacy, Darling. I know you're just using that kid Randy. I know you want me too. Stop pretending Stace. I'll take you away from Randy whether you or Randy like it or not."

sorry if some of the scenes are dumb. especially the dinner. i just can't write my idea well. hehehe. sorry.


	11. chap 11

I know! Raw's so great! Trish is just bitter, she's not like Christy! I don't like Christy that much but between the two of them, i'll have to choose Christy. Remember one of the past Raws when she gave Simon Dean a low blow! she's one tough babe! Shawn's going to beat Kurt's ass in wrestlemania! i hate him!

anyways, here's chap 11 guys! Enjoy reading.

Stacy was so frightened that she threw her cellphone away from her. Hunter is so obsessed to get her. She called Randy on the telephone.

"Randy speaking."

"Hello? Randy! Oh God! Help me! Randy, Hunter said he's going to take me away from you!" Stacy was so hysterical that Randy got so worried.

"Stace, babe. Hang in there okay? I'll be there right away." Randy said and hung up. He went outside his room running towards the stairs to Stacy's room.

"Stace! Babe? You in there?" He shouted banging the door. When it opened she saw a very frightened Stacy looking at him. He hugged her so tight. Assuring her that everything will be all right.

"Randy! I'm so scared!" she sobbed.

"Hush babe. I'm here for you. Nothing's gonna keep me away from you. That's how much I love you."

"Randy! Promise me, you won't leave me." Her eyes pleading.

"I'll be here for you Stace, forever. I'll love you, forever." Randy promised.

"Randy…"

"I won't let what Hunter told you happen. As long as I am here, no one can harm you. Okay?" he said.

Randy spent the night in Stacy's room. He was about to go to sleep when he saw Stacy's cellphone lying on the floor. He went over to pick it up. He saw Hunter's message and listened to it. No wonder Stacy got so frightened. Hunter is trying to separate the two of them. Just like what Batista told him that afternoon in the elevator. He won't let that happen. Randy walked over to Stacy's bed and watched her sleeping peacefully.

The doorbell awakened them the following morning. It was ringing nonstop. Stacy woke up and saw Randy sleeping at the side of her bed. His head on his arms. She decided not to wake him up. She felt so safe with him. She knows that Hunter can't do a thing to her as long as Randy is with her. Randy promised her that. She smiled and decided to put Hunter out of her mind.

Stacy went over to the door and opened it. It was Amy and Torrie. She kissed her two friends. Just then Randy woke up and went over to see who was Stacy talking to.

"Babe? Who is it?" he asked.

Torrie and Amy's mouths almost dropped to the floor. Stacy was in her robes while it was obvious that Randy slept in Stacy's room that night. Judging by his look. (He was buttoning his shirt, btw. He removed it the night before because he doesn't want it to be all crinkled up. Hehehe)

"Oh my God! We'll just come back later." Torrie started but was interrupted by Randy.

"No. You don't have to Tor. I'm going." He said and winked at Stacy who followed him to the door.

"Looks like your friends got the wrong idea babe." And he smiled naughtily and kissed Stacy on the cheek and said goodbye. "Take care, okay? I'll be back. I'll just take a shower and let's go down to breakfast together. Okay?"

"Okay. Just hurry up. I love you."

"Don't worry, I will. I love you too." Randy answered and waited for the elevator to open.

When Stacy went back inside, she could still see that her friends are still shock from what they saw. She just give them a smile and went to shower. Amy and Torrie waited for her in her bed. When Stacy got out of the bathroom, she was already dressed.

"What just happened?" Torrie finally asked.

"Nothing." Stacy simply said.

"Nothing? We saw you in your robes and Randy fixing his shirt. It was obvious that he slept here." Amy said.

"Yes he spent the night here but nothing happened, okay?" Stacy was so amused by her friends' reactions.

"C'mon Stace! You can tell us." Torrie started but the doorbell rang again. Stacy ran to open the door. She wasn't surprise to see Randy there.

"Girls! We're going for breakfast. You comin' with us?" She asked.

"We'll go down with you. We're meeting Matt and John there." Amy replied who is still dying to know what happened the night before.

They were all in the elevator and the two girls noticed that Randy was holding Stacy's hand tight. Stacy's expression on the other hand was nervous. Opposite to what she had in the room. She won't let go of Randy's hand. Though she was trying to hide her nervousness with her smile, she looked really scared of something.

Torrie was so sure that something really happened the night before. And she's going to ask Stacy about it.

When they reached the dining area. John and Matt were waiting in one of the tables. They took the vacant seats and asked each other what they want for breakfast. When the guys left to get their food, Torrie found the perfect opportunity to ask Stacy about it.

"Stace, what happened last night?" Torrie asked really worried.

"Yeah. What happened Stace?" obviously. Amy didn't notice the way Stacy was acting that morning.

"Hunter." Stacy said and looked around the room, looking really scared.

Meanwhile in Batista was still in his own hotel room, he was looking troubled than usual. Normally, he was troubled if he's going to help Hunter and Flair with their stupid antics of beating everyone's asses. He had his head in his hands when someone patted his shoulders.

"Hey. Is anything wrong?" Reema asked sweetly and full of concern. Seeing Batista like this troubled her too.

"I heard Hunter threatening Stacy." He said slowly.

"Threaten? I told you, H is up to no good, Dave. And it makes me sick that you have to put up with him." She said.

"I owe him a lot, you know that." He said.

"But, without you Evolution's nothing, They depend on you to beat their enemies, to get their title. And what have you got? It's them who owe you a lot. You're not that monster or animal that H is trying to make you on air. Leave them, Dave." She pleaded. Dave looked at her and said.

"You're right. Don't worry babe, I won't have to put up with them any longer." And kissed her hand. "Let's get breakfast."

"Alright, Let's go." And Reema smiled.

whew! there you go Reema, I hope that's okay. till next chap guys. R&R please.


	12. chap 12

Randy was still waiting in the line with Matt and John. Matt and John were just talking casually to each other when they noticed Randy. The latter keep throwing quick glances to Stacy. Making sure that the woman he loves is safe in their table.

"Yo, Legend K! What's up wit you?" John asked.

"Yeah. You've been looking nervous." Matt joined in.

"Nothing. I'm just checking if Stacy's alright."

"She's safe. What could happen?" Matt said.

"I'm just worried for her guys. Hunter threatened her last night." Randy finally said and giving out a huge sigh.

"Hunter what?" John exclaimed.

"Hunter threatened her that he would take her away from me, whether we like it or not. And you know what Hunter's like. He's going to do everything to get what he wants." Randy continued.

John and Matt exchanged looks. And looked at Randy who was really worried. They remembered what Hunter did to Randy just to get the title back.

"Don't ya worry li'l bro. Hunter won't hurt you or Stacy. And worse take her away from you. We're here to beat them up if they do something to you." John assured Randy. Matt gave him an assuring look. And they waited for the line to move.

"Hunter?" Torrie asked in a quiet voice.

"He threatened me last night. He said he's going to break Randy and me apart." Stacy told her bestfriends.

"What!" Amy stood and exclaimed in a loud voice and everyone in the room looked at her. "Nothing! Just continue with what you are doing." Amy gave the others embarrassed smiles and went back to sit.

"He said, he'll take me away from Randy whether we like it or not. And I'm scared for us. Especially for Randy." Stacy said in a resigned voice.

"God Stace!" Torrie said slowly.

"That's why Randy spent the night in my room. I called him when I heard Hunter's message. I was so scared last night girls!" Stacy was almost crying.

"Don't worry Stace, we won't let Hunter do that." Amy said and embraced Stacy. Torrie joined them.

"Thanks." Stacy said and wiped the tears that are trying to flow.

"For the meantime, let's just forget about Hunter. Let's talk about what happened before Hunter." Torrie tried to make Stacy smile. She was successful. Stacy immediately smiled.

"Randy took me to dinner last night right? It was a candlelight dinner by the beach." Stacy said reminiscing.

"Awww! He's so sweet!"

"And he gave me this." Stace showed the bracelet Randy gave her last night.

"Brilliant! So you're a couple now?" Torrie asked her.

Stacy just nodded. Her eyes sparkling with happiness everytime Randy's name is mentioned.

The guys then came back with their food.

"Stace, its great to see you smile." Randy said.

"Let's forget about Hunter, Randy. He can't do anything as long as we have each other. As long as I have you by my side." Stacy told him.

"That's the spirit Stace!" Matt exclaimed.

_"I hope so Stace. I hope so." _Randy prayed silently.

And they ate their breakfasts peacefully. Not knowing that someone was listening to their conversation.


	13. chap 13

"And that's it Hunter." Trish reported to Hunter after hearing what Stacy and her friends were talking.

"So as long as they have each other huh?"

"And I think it's about time to put the plan in motion Hunter." Trish smirked.

"That's good Trish!" Hunter said and smiled.

Randy decided that Stacy has to stay in his hotel room just to make sure that Hunter won't do anything. He will be there to protect her. Randy was bringing Stacy's luggage towards his room. Then he noticed Stacy looking at some pictures in his bedside table. He went over to see her looking at the pictures taken during Christmas. It was his family picture. His mom, his dad, his grandpa, and his siblings.

"That's my family." Randy said proudly.

"I noticed." She smiled, identifying his dad and grandpa who were also pro wrestlers.

They continued looking at the other pictures when John, knocked the opened door of the bedroom. He learned from Torrie that Stacy is going to be staying in Randy's room because of the Hunter problem. John smiled when he saw what they were doing.

"Looks like Stacy's going to meet her second family." John said.

Stacy blushed and said that she's going to make a call. She went out Randy's bedroom and went at the mini living room to let Randy and John have some time alone.

After a few minutes, John went out the bedroom and told Stacy that he has to go. He bid her goodbye and left. And then Randy came to her.

"Let's eat?" Randy said showing her some food.

"My favorite!" Stacy said happily when she saw the food in Randy's hands.

"I asked John to buy these. That's why he was here. " Randy explained.

"You are so sweet. I just hope Torrie didn't mind." Stacy told Randy and hugged him.

After eating their simple dinner. Randy led Stacy to the sliding glass window of his room. From there they could see almost the whole city underneath the dark, velvet, starry sky.

"Remember when you were in McDonalds with Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah. And you were there too. Why?" Stacy said remembering the moment.

"Did you know that I kept looking dreamily at you then?" he smiled sweetly.

"So I guess Amy was right that you were looking dreamily at me." She said and chuckled.

"You were such a snob then. You wouldn't even look at me. I kept looking at you just to catch your eye and see if there's something you felt for me too." He told her.

"Oh Randy. I can't believe that the Legend Killer is that cheesy when he's in love." She said and embraced him tight.

"I loved you for so long Stace. You just didn't notice it."

"I know Randy. But I was afraid to love you too." Stacy, feeling Randy's heartbeat.

Randy kissed her passionately and Stacy kissed him back. They hugged each other. And they made love that night. Stacy was happy to have Randy by her side.

sorry for that! i just don't give much emphasis on some "scenes". hope you don't mind. please review! btw, i may not be able to update the next few days! need to go somewhere away from home! bye y'all!


	14. chap 14

hi everyone! i'm so glad to update this fanfic. please review. okay? thanks!

The news that Randy and Stacy are now a couple scattered real fast throughout the whole WWE. Everyone was happy about this. Even Eric Bischoff. The Raw GM asked the couple to step into his office the next Raw. Randy and Stacy went to Bischoff's office with smiles on their faces.

"Randy, Stacy. So glad you came. Take a seat." He told them.

"Thank you Eric." Stacy said.

"Thanks Eric. Now what do you want to see us for?" Randy asked.

"First, I would like to congratulate the two of you." He paused and smiled. "Second, I want you to know that the rating went up because of your on screen relationship. Everyone thinks that you two are great for each other."

"Thanks Eric. Can we ask you something?" Randy told the smiling GM.

"Sure Randy." Eric said, not removing the smile on his face.

"Can the two of us share a locker room?" Randy said and Stacy was smiling sweetly.

"But of course. I have already taken care about that."

"Thanks again Eric. Can we go now?" Stacy asked.

"Sure, Sure." Eric replied and smiled once again.

Randy and Stacy were happy that Eric was happy about them. Eric is happy for everything that would boost up the rating of his show. Later that night, Randy has a tag match with Shawn Michaels against the Nature Boy Ric Flair and Hunter. Stacy wants to come at ringside but Randy insisted that she would stay in the locker room. He doesn't want her to be there since Hunter is his opponent. He asked Amy and Matt to be with Stacy during his match.

The crowd went crazy when his and HBK's music boomed throughout the arena. JR was saying that their team is a dream team. Then Evolution's music went on the speakers. The crowd booed the two of them but cheered when they saw Batista. A splash of jealousy became visible on Hunter's face.

The match went on and on. It was really tiring Randy and HBK. They tried their best to beat their opponent. Just then suddenly Batista went reaching for the steel chairs and acted wildly enough for the referee to send him to the back. Randy saw that Batista was smiling when he was sent to the back. He understood that Batista did that so that Hunter wouldn't order The Animal to beat him and HBK to death. HBK sweet chinned Hunter and Randy RKOd Flair for the win. The referee counted 123 and Randy and HBK won.

When they reach the back, Batista greeted them.

"Congratulations, Randy, Shawn."

"Thanks to you big man." Randy replied and Batista walked away before Hunter saw him congratulating Randy.

"Randy! Are you okay?" Stacy came running to him.

"I'm okay babe." He assured her and they went to their locker room where Matt, Amy, John and Torrie were waiting for them.

"We're glad you're okay man. Stacy here was so worried about you." Matt told Randy.

"What's up with Batista?" Amy asked Randy.

"He's just doing his thing." Randy simply said.

"I'll go get some water babe." Stacy told Randy and went out the locker room.

Stacy reached catering and got some water. She was about to go back when Hunter stopped her. He was acting really fierce but Stacy wasn't going to act afraid.

"Let go of me you big nosed freak!" Stacy shouted.

"You think, I already lost to Randy haven't you? You're wrong Stace. I haven't even started my plan. Then you'll see what going to happen to that arrogant Randy Orton."

"Yo Hunter! Let go of her!" John shouted.

"What are you doing here Cena?" Hunter snapped.

"I should be asking what you're doing to Stacy?" John shot back.

"It's none of your business punk!" and walked away.

"Thanks John. What were doing you in here?" she asked her boyfriends best friend.

"Randy told me to follow you. He doesn't want you to be left alone." He explained.

When they reached the locker room, everyone was chatting. Stacy asked John not to tell Randy what happened. She doesn't want Randy to get worried. They drove back to the hotel and called it a night. Everyone was really tired. But it was all worth it. John defeated his opponent that night, Gene Snitsky. So did Matt Hardy, who beat Kane in a steel cage match. They all spent the rest of the night relaxing in their own hotel rooms.

sorry abbout the match. it's boring. like i said, i don't give much emphasis. anyways, i'll update as soon as i can. btw, have you seen the new trailers on wwe? lol, john looked great in his suit! and taker, whew! he's really scary!


	15. chap 15

The next morning, Stacy woke up early and went to shower and got dressed. She didn't wake Randy up because she wants him to relax. She just watched the telly waiting for Randy to wake up. She saw an interesting movie and watched it when she felt someone hugged her from the back. She was a bit surprised and looked at her back. It was just Randy.

"You gave me a bit of a fright babe." Stacy said.

"Sorry about that. I just want to surprise you, babe." Randy said smiling at her.

"Want to go down for breakfast?" she asked him.

"Sure. I'll just take a quick shower and let's go. Okay?"

"Okay." Stacy waited for him. And then they went down for breakfast when he finished.

"You just wait here and I'll get our food." Stacy told Randy.

"Thanks babe." Randy said gratefully.

Stacy was waiting for her turn when Trish Stratus approached her. At first she ignored the other diva but Trish told her something that really annoyed her.

"Hey there Keibler." Trish said in her slutty voice.

Stacy said nothing and continued to ignore her.

"You know what Stacy? If I were you, I would leave Randy alone if you don't want something bad to happen to him." Trish said.

"Are trying to threaten me Stratus?" Stacy asked her coldly.

"Me? Of course not. Why would I do that?" Trish said trying to sound innocent.

"Cut the act Stratus and get off our backs."

Trish just sneered and walked over to Hunter who was in the doorway. Smirking evilly just like Trish. The scenario gave Stacy goosebumps all over. _"They're planning something against us."_ Stacy thought. She thought once again about what Trish said _"Leave Randy alone if you don't want something bad to happen to him." _ She snapped out of her thoughts when the lady in front of her asked what she wants. She quickly gave the lady her orders and went to their table. Matt, Amy, John and Torrie were there with Randy. The rest of the guys were already eating their toasts and drinking coffee or juice. She gave them her sweet smile and sat next to Randy. She was having second thoughts about telling Randy what Trish said to her.

"So how about we go in a night out guys." Matt suggested after eating his toast.

"That's a great idea! You feeling up to it John?" Torrie asked her boyfriend who was still eating.

"Yeah sure. That would be totally cool." John agreed. "What about you li'l bro?"

"I don't know man. I was thinking about spending the night alone with Stacy." He said casting a sweet look at Stacy's direction.

"What about you Stacy? You coming?" Amy asked her.

"I guess so." She just said.

"Well if you're coming with them, I'll go too!" Randy her.

"Aiight! Let's meet in the bar just around the corner tonight at nine. Okay?' John informed the group.

"See you later then. Amy and I have somewhere important to go to." Matt bid goodbye and went out the room with Amy by his side.

"We've got to go too, li'l bro. See you later." John said and left with Torrie.

Stacy and Randy were left alone in their table when HBK came and sat with them.

"Hey there Orton! Great match last night." He said.

"Yeah. We just beat Evolutions asses last night." Randy said, looking happy.

"I'm looking forward for next week Randy. I heard Bischoff is going to pair us up again for another match." HBK informed Randy.

"Cool! I'm looking forward to it too!"

"Talk to you next time Randy. I've got to make a call to Rebecca (HBK's wife). See you around Randy, Stacy." And he left with his cell phone on his hand.

"So what do you want to do today, babe?" Randy asked Stacy.

"Randy, I'm just worried." Stacy started.

"Why?"

"Trish told me that something bad will happen to you if I don't' leave you alone." She told Randy.

"Nothing's gonna happen Stace. Haven't I told you?" he said patiently.

"I hope so Randy." She said and hugged him.

_"If Randy's not going to be mine, he might as well be dead!" _Trish said who was watching them at a distance.


	16. chap 16

Stacy and Randy were getting ready for the night out. Randy was already finished getting dressed. Stacy was just taking the shower. And she hasn't even picked her dress yet. She told Randy that he might have to go there without her.

"You just go ahead Randy. I'll be right there. I promised." She shouted through the shower.

"No Stace, we're going together." Randy insisted. And he sat in the couch, flicking the pages of a magazine, waiting for Stacy.

"C'mon Randy! I'll be right there. The guys would think that we're not coming if we're both late." Stacy said.

"Alright! But be there okay?" Randy said and gave her a quick kiss.

"You'll get wet!" she laughed.

"Nah, I don't mind! As long as I get a kiss from my one and only love." He smiled sweetly at her and went ahead.

Randy was still in the lobby talking to Jericho when Stacy was finished dressing up. Jericho has wanted to talk to him about something. Randy thought that it's important so he talked to him for a while and still gets to the bar without getting late. Stacy was about to go out when her cell phone rang. No name registered since the number wasn't listed in her phonebook. She thought that it might be important so she answered the call.

"Hello? Stacy speaking." She said. She was surprised to find out that it was Batista. But then she remembered Randy saying to her what Batista did to him and that they're friends again.

"Stacy! It's Dave. I've got to tell you something." Batista sounded worried.

"What is it Dave? Could you please hurry up? I really need to go." she asked impatiently because she is running late.

"Hunter and Trish are going to crash Randy's car tonight. Don't let him go out!" Batista said hurriedly. Stacy went silent for a while.

"What? Are you serious Dave?" She asked finally in disbelief.

"Yes! Hurry Stace!" Batista said.

"Thanks Dave!" she hung up and ran. Her heart was beating really hard. Scary thoughts crossed her mind. "Oh my God! Please let Randy be in the lobby still talking to someone." She prayed silently.

Batista smiled at Reema who was right by his side.

"What you did was right, Dave." She assured him.

"I know. It's the best thing I have ever done since I joined Evolution. It really fet good. Thanks for making me realize that." he replied and kissed the back of her hand.

Stacy finally reached the lobby and saw some of the wrestlers. She approached William Regal and asked if he has seen Randy.

"Hey! William! Have you seen Randy?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear. I saw him talking to Chris just a minute ago." William replied and smiled at Stacy. "Why in such a hurry, sweet?" he asked curiously.

"I just need to tell him something important. Thank you William." And she hurried over to Chris Benoit who was talking to Shawn Michaels and Jim Ross.

"Chris! Chris! Where's Randy?" she asked the wrong Chris.

"I don't know Stace. I haven't seen him." He told her.

"But William said you talked with Randy."

"No, I've been talking with Shawn and JR here. He might mean Chris Jericho." Benoit said, he noticed Stacy's a bit pale, like something is really bothering her. He was about to ask her why when he was cut off.

"Oh!" and she scanned the room, looking for Jericho. When she saw the right Chris talking to Victoria, she hurried over to him.

"Chris! Where's Randy?' She asked panting slightly.

"He just went out. He said he's going to meet some of the guys in the bar tonight. You might be able to catch him." Jericho said.

"Thanks!" and ran towards the parking lot and looked for Randy. Praying silently that he hasn't left yet. She saw Randy's car just went out the parking lot. She hurried over to her own rental car and drove towards Randy's. She was almost to Randy's car when a black tinted car over took her's.

"Shit!" when she saw the plate number of the Trish's rental car. "I should have agreed that we go together. It will be my entire fault if something bad is going to happen to Randy." She tried to call Randy's cell phone but she thought that if she told Randy to pull over, Trish might crash her own car towards Randy. _"There's just one thing to do." _Stacy thought.

please tell me what you think. thanks!


	17. chap 17

thanks for the reviews!

They were already in the road and she was still tailing Trish's car. Randy noticed the two cars following him, ever since he left the parking lot. He recognized Stacy's rental car behind the black tinted one. Stacy was driving a break neck speed towards the black tinted one, which was Trish's.

_"What's Stacy doing? Driving that fast?" _He thought worriedly. He can't pull over since they were in a road full of other cars. He just thought that he would have to tell Stacy off about driving that fast when they reach the bar. He kept looking at the black car. He noticed that it was trying to get close to his car.

_"Something is going on in here." _He thought.

Trish was about to crash her own car to Randy when Stacy drove past and put her car between Trish and Randy's cars. Stacy's car blocked Trish who was driving really fast. It was too late to stop the car. Trish crashed her car towards Stacy's car and hit the driver's side. Because of the impact, Stacy hit her head in the windshield. All the cars behind Trish stopped, looking at what had caused the commotion. Randy saw what happened and shouted.

"Stacy!" and he pulled over and ran towards Stacy's now wrecked rental car. He saw Stacy in there, her head in the steering wheel with blood all over her face. Randy picked her up and brought her to his car and drove to the nearest hospital. He was holding Stacy's cold hands, while driving fast. He saw two police cars heading towards the black tinted car, which was obviously trying to hit his car.

"Hold on Stace! Just hold on. We're almost there. Hold on!" he kept saying to the unconscious Stacy beside him. Stacy wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed. And her beautiful, angelic face was full of blood. He couldn't understand why Stacy did it. Questions were racing through his mind.

_"What's going to happen to Stacy?" "What was she trying to do?" "Why did the black car crash into Stacy?" "Is Stacy going to live?" _He gulped at the last question. "Stacy's going to live!" he shouted. Tears were almost falling from his baby blue eyes. He couldn't dare think about what's going to happen if Stacy will die.

Time seemed to move really slowly. No hospital seems to in sight. He prayed silently.

"Oh God. Please let there be a hospital nearby. Let Stacy be okay." And then he saw a big white structure. Hope crept to him. A hospital. He parked his car and took the bloody Stacy inside. A lot of nurses and doctors hurried over to them.

"What happened?" one of the nurses asked Randy while putting Stacy on a stretcher.

"A car crashed into her car! Please hurry!" he told the nurses.

"Sorry sir. But you have to wait here. You can't go inside the emergency room." One of the nurses informed him.

"Save her!" he told them.

"We will try our best." The doctor said and went inside really fast.

Randy thought of calling the guys and he remembered that he left his cell phone in the car. He went outside and got his cell phone. He noticed Stacy's cell phone in there too. _"It must have dropped from her purse."_ He thought. He grabbed Stacy's cell phone and went inside.

He pressed number two, and waited for John to answer his call. He got John on speed dial. After a few rings, John finally answered.

"Yo! Randy! Where are you? Stacy's not here either." John answered.

Randy felt like a knife is trying to cut his heart when he heard John said Stacy's name. "I'm in the hospital John. Stacy's in the emergency room right now." He said slowly.

"What! Why? What happened?" asked John sounding shock and worried at the same time.

"I'll just tell you, when you get here. Please tell the rest of the guys." He said and hung up. He picked up Stacy's phone, which was ringing non-stop. He saw Dave's number and quickly answered it.

"Dave? Randy speaking." He answered.

"Randy? I'm glad you're all right. Where's Stacy? Where's Trish?" Dave asked.

"I'm okay Dave. Unfortunately, Stacy isn't. Why? What about Trish?" He asked, suspicions came to his mind upon hearing Trish's name.

"What happened to Stacy?" Dave asked and he was greeted by silence.

"A car crashed into her rental car." Randy finally said. "Why are you asking me about Trish?" he repeated.

"Hunter and Trish were planning to crash your car. I told Stacy about it, that's why she followed you." Dave explained.

"I should have known Hunter was behind all this." Randy said through gritted teeth.

"How's Stacy?" Dave asked sounding worried now.

"She's still in the emergency room. Ummm… Dave, I have to hang up now. I'll just inform you about Stacy when I get the news okay?" he said and hung up.

Randy was pacing in front of the emergency room, all tensed up, waiting for the doctor to come out. Then after it seemed like eternity, the doctor came out.

"They're both alright now, sir." The doctor informed him.

"Both?" Randy and the guys said together. He didn't notice that John, Torrie, Matt and Amy have arrived.

"What do you mean 'both'?" he asked again.

there! that's chap 17! please don't forget to review!


	18. chap 18

thanks to all who reviewed my past chapters! Raw was so brilliant! i mean Marty Janetty! how cool is that! the rockers defeating la resistance!

nways, here's chap 18 for this story: please check my other story too!

"She's pregnant, sir." The doctor told him. "She's lucky, she didn't lost the baby. Miss Keibler is all right for now. We didn't see any broken bones, just a few bruises on her right arm and leg. There are a few cuts on her face due to crashing her face to the windshield. We will find out more by the time she wakes up." Randy was in the doctor's office, listening to the doctor's findings. He can't believe it, she's pregnant, and he's going to be a father. Part of him is happy about the news. But part of him is worried too. The doctor said, Stacy's all right _for_ _now_. What's going to happen to her when she wakes up?

Meanwhile, in Stacy's private hospital room…

"I'm glad Stacy's safe." Amy said.

"Don't forget about the baby, Ames." Torrie added.

"Oh yeah. I'm glad Stacy and the baby are safe." She said once again.

"Who did this to Stacy?" John said, fury clearly visible in his face.

"We don't know John. But I've got the slightest idea." Matt said, thinking of Hunter.

"We can't be that sure Matt. Maybe Randy knows. Where's the future father by the way?" Torrie asked.

"He's in the doctor's office, talking to Dr. Newman about Stacy's condition." Amy said.

"Randy is so lucky that Stacy and his baby is all right." Matt said.

"You're right, Mattie." Amy agreed.

They stopped talking when they saw Stacy was stirring. They looked at Stacy with full concern. Stacy was moaning in pain. She felt that her head was going to split. And her arms and legs ached. Then she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a bright light in the ceiling. And she looked around and saw four faces staring at her. She wanted to talk but her head ached more painfully this time. She stroked her head and she saw her arms full of bruises. She felt there were stitches in her forehead. She opened her mouth to speak, but Stacy was so tired that she fell asleep once again.

"Matt call the doctor." Amy told Matt who hurriedly went to the doctor's office. When he came back to the room, he was with Randy and Dr. Newman.

"What happened?" Randy asked the girls and John.

"She woke up for a while and looked around and she fell asleep again." Torrie answered his question.

"Stacy seems to have a headache because, she was moaning and stroked her temples." John said sounding really worried.

"Ahhh. It's predictable that she will have a headache, a reaction after hitting her head in the windshield. Kindly inform me when she wakes up once again. I'll just order a nurse to inject some painkillers through her IV so that when she wakes up, she won't have to suffer some headaches again." And the doctor went out.

"Randy, you better get back to the hotel and get some sleep." Matt said.

"Yeah, li'l bro. You look so tired. C'mon I'll drive you there. You're not in a condition to drive." John offered.

"No, I have to stay with Stacy. She needs me more than ever. I want to be beside her when she wakes up." He insisted and looked at Stacy lying in the bed.

"Randy, you'll get sick yourself if you don't get some sleep." Torrie told him.

"Alright. I'll just take a shower and a short nap and I'll be back. Don't leave her alone, okay? Someone might hurt her." Randy instructed his friends.

"Fatherly instinct." Torrie rolled her eyes and continued to watch the sleeping Stacy. Randy smiled sarcastically and went out the room.

"Try relaxing too li'l bro! It might help!" John Cena whispered at Randy.

Randy and John waved goodbye and headed outside to his rental car. John was driving in a neutral speed in the highway when Randy's cell phone rang. It was Dave calling. He grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

"Yes Dave?" Randy answered and John eyed him suspiciously. John didn't know about him being friends again with Batista. Randy put his finger on his lips, silencing John.

"Randy, I'm glad you answered right away. I was worried when you didn't call me. Is Stacy okay?"

"Yeah she is. She woke up minutes ago but fell back to sleep again. I wasn't there though. John told me that, she might have had a headache so she went to sleep again." Casting a glance at John who was driving.

"Did she hit her head or something?" Dave asked curiously.

"Yes. To the windshield. She's got a few stitches on her forehead."

"Ummm… Randy? I think you might want to know what happened to the person who crashed into Stacy's rental." Dave started.

"I don't think its great to talk it over the phone man. Meet me in our hotel room. Okay?" he told Batista.

"Okay. Where are you now?"

"In the car, on my way to the hotel. I'll be right there. Bye."

"Okay, bye." And Dave hung up.

When Randy put his cell phone down. He put his face in his hands and sighed. John still curious about him talking to Dave, looked at him.

"Yo, Randy. Why were you talking to Batista? Isn't he with Hunter? For all we know, Hunter is behind all this." John told his best friend.

"Don't worry John. I'm sure Dave's not part of it. He was the one who told Stacy about Hunter and Trish's plan about getting rid of me." He explained to him.

"Does Hunter know about it?" John asked.

"Probably not. I know Dave's sick of Evolution, but he hasn't found the right time to stick away from them."

"Picture Hunter's face li'l bro when Batista separate his ways from Evolution. Without his henchmen, Hunter's nothing." John told him and pulled over.

"I'll come with you upstairs li'l bro."

Then they reached Randy and Stacy's hotel room and saw Dave waiting for him at the door. He shook his hand and John did the same. Randy opened the room using his keycard and they all went in. John opened the light while Randy went to take a shower.

"Wait here man. I'll just take a quick shower." Randy told Batista. Dave just nodded and sat in the couch. John sat across him.

"Who did that to Stacy?" he asked Dave. The latter looked at his knees and to John.

"Hunter and Trish, planned of getting Randy out of the way. I warned Stacy about this but it was too late. Randy was already on his way when Stacy received my call." Dave told John.

"Hunter is going to pay for what he did!" John snarled cracking his knuckles to release his anger.

"Maybe you don't have to. Hunter and Trish are facing an inquiry about what they did, from Vince. The last thing I heard is Vince is going to fire the both of them." Dave told John.

"Isn't it like 11:45 in the evening? What's Vince's reaction?" asked Randy who was approaching them. His hair was still wet from the shower.

"He went ballistic. That's what I heard. And Randy can sue Hunter and Trish for what they did." Dave continued.

"What really happened to Stacy? I thought they were trying to get rid of Randy? But why is Stacy the one in the hospital now?" John snapped.

"Stacy got between my rental and Trish's before Trish could crash to my car. Trish was running the car in a break neck speed and it was too late to step on the brakes." Randy explained.

"What are you going to do now?" Dave asked Randy.

"I don't know man. I don't know. I just want Stacy and my baby be alright." Randy said.

"Stacy's pregnant?" Dave asked. Randy just nodded. Dave didn't know how to react.

"I'll go back to the hospital, li'l bro. We'll call you if there are improvements on Stacy. K?" John told Randy and went outside.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital.

John was now in the couch with Amy and Matt. Torrie was sleeping in Stacy's bedside with her face in her arms. Amy and Matt were in the sofa leaning against each other, sleeping. Stacy was waking up once again. She felt a little bit okay. There were no more painful headaches. She could still her arms aching, but not like the first time. She felt that someone was holding her hand. She tried to move it. Torrie felt her movement and jerked awake.

"Stacy?" she gasped. Amy and Matt, who were sleeping too, woke up. They gathered around Stacy and watched her closely.

"Matt call the doctor!" Amy told her boyfriend and looked at her wristwatch, it was 4:55 am. Matt hurriedly went outside to fetch the doctor.

"I'll call Randy!" Torrie told Amy and dialed Randy's number on her cell phone.

"Hello Randy?"

"Torrie?"

"Stacy's waking up!" Torrie said happily.

"Great! I'll be right there." Randy said and hung up.

Stacy was fully awake by the time Matt came back with the doctor. She looked at the faces around her and said, "Who are you?"

please review and tell me what you think okay?


	19. chap 19

thanks for your reviews guys! this story is almost to the end! so please keep reading!

"Who are you?" Stacy repeated, looking around the room.

Randy was driving real fast on the highway. The news about Stacy waking up is really great news for him. He can't wait to see Stacy fully awake once again. It wasn't long until he reached the hospital where Stacy is confined. When he opened the door, he saw their friends with worried looks on their faces gathered around Stacy. He went to Stacy's bedside.

"Stace, babe, how are you feeling?" he asked with real concern.

"Wh-who are you?" Stacy asked Randy. Randy felt the whole world dropped to his shoulders.

"Wha- what happened to her?" he asked the people around him.

"She has amnesia, Randy." Torrie said slowly, embracing John. She was trying not to cry, which is really hard to do. Amy was already crying and was comforted by Matt.

"No. No! Stace, babe, c'mon! Stop fooling around. It's me Randy!" He said going back to Stacy's side, tears are now falling from his blue eyes.

"I-I can't remember anything." Stacy wanted to cry too. She doesn't remember anything. She closed her eyes and tried to remember who the people around her were in her life.

"Mr. Orton, the best we can do is to remind her of who she was. In her case, it's not that difficult." The doctor informed him and gave him a pat on the shoulder and went outside the room. Randy continued to look at Stacy.

"Don't you remember me Babe?" he asked softly.

"Randy, she needs to rest. It can help her remember who she was." Torrie told Randy.

"This is all my fault!" Randy said and pounded the wall.

"Randy?" she muttered. "It sounds familiar."

"He's your boyfriend Stace." Amy said trying to cheer the pair up.

"And soon to be the father of your baby." Torrie added with sincere cheerfulness.

"Father?" she asked again.

"You're carrying our baby, Stace." Randy said and forced a smiled.

"I can't remember anything." Stacy repeated.

"Don't force yourself, babe. You'll remember everything soon." He assured her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Who are they?" she asked Randy, looking at Amy, Matt, Torrie and John. She felt she could really trust Randy. She felt so safe with him.

"Oh! These are our friends. Your bestfriends, Torrie and Amy. My bestfriends, John and Matt. But they are your friends too." He answered her patiently.

"We'll leave you two alone, we'll just get something to eat." Matt said and motioned for the others to follow him.

As soon as they were left alone, Randy took Stacy's hand and held her close. Stacy look at his eyes. A flash of memory came to her mind. Those blue eyes, she seemed to remember those blue eyes.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Stacy asked him and Randy explained to her what happened. About Trish and Hunter's plan, the crash, everything.

"You have to rest babe. You need it, our baby needs it."

"I'm scared. Someone's trying to hurt us." She said.

"Don't worry babe, I'm here beside you. I won't leave you alone." Randy assured her and Stacy followed. She fell asleep again with Randy beside her.

Amy, Matt, Torrie and John were all outside listening to their conversation. They can't help but pity their friends.

"Stacy can't remember anything. All the moments they shared are gone." Torrie said.

"For now, Tor. For now." Amy said and they all went to the cafeteria.

A few hours had past and Stacy woke again. The food served by the hospital is at the table beside her. It was already cold. She looked at the clock, it was already 9:35 in the morning. And she saw Randy sleeping beside her, with his face on his arms. Then she remembered something. It was the time when Randy spent the night in her hotel room because of Hunter. But she didn't remember that. It was just the scene when she saw Randy sleeping beside her. And she felt that she was safe as long as she is with him once again.

"Randy?"

"Hmmm…" Randy just moaned.

"Randy wake up." She told him.

"Stace, oh my God! Its already 9! Have you eaten yet?" he asked, jerking awake.

"Not yet. I just woke up." She said and looked at the food beside her. Randy went to get it but was disappointed to see it was already cold.

"Wait a minute babe." Randy said and went to the phone and asked for new food. It wasn't long until a nurse came in with a tray of food. Randy took the tray from the nurse. He helped Stacy eat the food.

"What about you?" she asked Randy.

"I'll eat later as soon as the guys are here. I don't to leave you alone." He said, even though his stomach is already rumbling.

Stacy was finished eating her meal when Torrie and John came in the room. They offered to look after Stacy so that Randy can take his breakfast. He went to the cafeteria and took a quick breakfast.

Meanwhile in Stacy's room, Torrie and John were telling Stacy about who she was and what she does. They told her that she is Stacy Keibler, a WWE Diva, and Randy's girlfriend, etceteras.

Five days had past and Stacy was showing great improvements. Though Stacy is all right now, the doctor insisted that she stay for further observations. She remembers some of the things she did. She also remembers some of the things that concern Randy. Mr. Macmahon and Eric Bischoff visited her on her second day at the hospital and told her to get well soon and the whole Raw roster missed her terribly. Trish and Hunter were already fired from their jobs. Victoria, Christy, Ivory, Eugene, William, Chris B., Chris J., Shawn, JR, King and a lot of wrestlers and divas visited her.

She was looking at a magazine when the door of her opened to reveal Randy. He was wearing his usual (the ones you see in Raw, but not his wrestling gear! hehehe).

"Hey there! How are ya?" he asked and put the food he brought in the side table.

"I'm fine. Wow! You brought my favorite!" Stacy suddenly said.

"You remember?" Randy asked.

that's chap 19! please review!


	20. chap 20

hey guys! i'm back for another chap of this story! this story is almost about to end so keep reading. and wait for the final chap! btw, thanks for your reviews! (MissSweetBritt, BR, huntersgirl, Reema, johncenagirl, RandyJohnsGirl, wwediva). i'm doing another story at the moment, too. it's still on paper but i'll post it here in ff soon!

"I don't know, I just kinda know that it's my favorite." She said.

"Oh! Wait, I'll just take this out from the container." And he did and went to sit in Stacy's bed.

"I remember some things though." She said quietly.

"That's great!" he said happily. "Here, eat this." And took some food into her mouth.

Stacy saw the silver little chain in Randy's wrist. And noticed that she's wearing one too! He looked at Randy and said, "Hey, I have one too!"

"One, what?" he asked, feeling confused, and he understood that she was talking about the bracelet. "Of course! I gave you that! Look!" and he put the broken hearts together.

_"I want you to have this Stace."_

_"Its wonderful Randy." Stacy said admiring the beautiful chain now adorning her wrist._

_"I have one too. It's a pair. If you put them together it will be a heart, see." Randy showed her._

"You did gave me this." Stacy said closing her eyes. Randy smiled. She remembers many things about her past everytime she is with Randy. Even though she lost her memory, the love she felt for Randy remained. Randy looked at her in the eyes and so did she.

"Stace! How ya doin?" John asked. He and Torrie just arrived.

"Looks like, we just ruined a moment here." Torrie said and smiled. Stacy blushed and turned to look at the new comers.

"I'm doing fine John. Hi Torrie baby!"

"Oh my God, Stace!" Torrie said happily and hurriedly went by her side and hugged her.

"Cut it out Tor! What's the matter with you?" Stacy asked, giggling.

"You called me Tor again Stace! That's what you and Amy call me!" Stacy just smiled.

"How's the baby?" John asked.

"He or maybe she's not giving me any troubles. I don't have morning sickness that much."

"Don't you want to know if it's a he or she yet?" Torrie asked.

"Nope, it's better to know when he or she comes out." Randy said happily.

"Great! Eight months of suspense!" John said in mock disappointment and they laughed together.

"The doctor said you can now come out of the hospital today." Randy informed Stacy.

"Great! I'm really starting to hate the smell of hospitals." She just said.

Randy went back to the hotel to take a shower and get change. Torrie and John are staying just to be with Stacy and him. The rest flew to Springfield, Ohio for the next Raw and Smackdown. Eric and Theodore told them that it was okay for them to miss a show.

Torrie and John were in the hospital with Stacy. Randy is really happy because, Stacy's now remembered many things. And he was sure that if Torrie and John didn't arrive, he would have kissed her. He smiled just by the thought of kissing Stacy again.

He was packing their belongings since the doctor told him that Stacy can now come out from the hospital. He asked Eric for him and Stacy to take a vacation for a whole month. Eric gladly permitted them, knowing that Stacy needs it most, especially the baby. He finished packing and went back to the hospital to fetch Stacy.

"Hey Stace! You ready to go?" he asked her the moment he reached Stacy's room.

"Yep!"

Randy helped her walked. She was still limping a bit. John and Torrie took care of some of the things they brought in the hospital during Stacy's confinement. When they reached the hotel, Torrie and John went to their own room and left Stacy and Randy in theirs.

please leave review, okay? till the next i guess final chap? whatever! adios...


	21. chap 21

hi guys! here's, as i promised, the last chap of this story! thanks to all who reviewed!

Randy was planning to surprise Stacy that night. Before he left for the hospital to fetch Stacy, he prepared their room. He was planning for a candlelight dinner in the balcony, under the stars.

"Stace, what do you want to do?" Randy asked Stacy, trying to keep her away from the balcony.

"Watch some TV I guess." She said quietly, she looked around the room trying to remember the things that happened in the very place.

"Okay, I'll be in the room, packing our clothes." He said and inside.

Stacy remained watching the TV in the mini living room. She was watching FRIENDS. She was laughing a bit since Matt Le Blanc was there. After FRIENDS, she scanned the channels and watched MTV. She didn't realize it was already 7 in the evening. She felt hungry.

"Randy?" she called, Randy had not check on her since he went inside their bedroom to "pack their things".

"In here babe!" He shouted from the balcony of their room. Stacy slowly walked to the balcony and pulled the curtain aside.

"Randy?" she said again, "This is breathtakingly beautiful." She exclaimed, looking at the place, she was stepping in a purple carpet with pink rose petals around her. A table set for two, with a candle in the middle. She gazed up in the sky and saw the stars. Randy took her hand and led her to the small table. After she was seated, Randy took the chair opposite to her. Then two guys came in, she assumed they were waiters from the hotel, in white shirts and black pants, carrying trays. The first guy came towards her and showed her the tray and opened it. She saw a red long stemmed rose inside. She gladly took it and smelled its sweet scent.

"It's so beautiful!" she said slowly.

"You are…" Randy told her and she blushed furiously. Then the other guy came towards them and presented them their food, which they gladly ate.

"You are so sweet Randy!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Anything for you babe." And he looked deep into her eyes.

When they finished eating, Randy stood up and went over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"But Randy, there's no music." Stacy said smiling shyly.

"Just listen to your heart babe." He said slowly and Stacy took his hand. They danced in perfect harmony together. The music coming from their hearts. (blergh! so cheesy! hehehe!) They danced and danced together. Stacy leaned her on Randy's chest and he heard his heartbeat and suddenly, flashes of images raced through her mind.

"Oh Randy! You are just so romantic! This is just as great as our first date!" She exclaimed.

"Stace? You remember?" Randy asked with hope shining in his baby blue eyes.

"I love you Randall Keith Orton…" Stacy said quietly.

"You remember everything?" Randy asked again. It was the first time Stacy told him that ever since she woke up from the accident.

"Yes babe. And I'm thankful that you never left my side during those times when I couldn't find myself." Stacy said sweetly to the handsome legend killer.

"I told you babe… Forever…" Randy said happily and hugged Stacy.

"I love you forever Randy."

"I love you too Stacy, forever…" Randy said happily. He was still hugging Stacy when she suddenly pulled herself away from him. "Stace? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" She said and without warning she puked onto Randy's expensive Armani coat.

"Jesus!" Randy said ang laughed out loud.

"I think baby wants a hug too." She said looking at Randy apologetically with her puppy-dog-eyes look.

"C'mon!" Randy said and hugged Stacy again and felt their unborn baby in Stacy's womb. Randy then pulled away from Stacy and held her hand tightly. He knelt down in one knee and asked Stacy the question he's been meaning to ask for such a long time.

"Stacy Marie, will do the honor of being my wife and be the mother my kids?" Randy asked and cast a meaningful look on Stacy's stomach and smiled at her.

"Of course I'll do the honor of being your wife and the mother of your children, Randall Keith!" she replied happily and Randy slipped an 18 karat white gold ring with a diamond in princess cut. "Randy! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed when she saw the ring.

"Only the best for my beautiful princess…" he whispered and kissed her lips to seal their engagement.

A week had passed after Randy had proposed to her, a grand wedding was held. The wedding between Randy and Stacy. It was garden wedding under the sunny and bright sky. All their family was there. Their close friends were there too. They invited a lot of people for that very special day in their lives. Torrie was crying softly with Amy. John and Matt just smiled. They were all happy that the two are now together.

"I Randall Keith…Do hereby solemnly swear… to have and hold Stacy Marie… And be faithful to her for all of time… To care and comfort her… And to love and honor her until the end of time… in sickness and in heath… for richer or for poorer… for better or for worse… Till death do us part." Randy vowed and looked deeply into Stacy's eyes.

"I Stacy Marie… Do hereby solemnly swear… to have and hold Randall Keith… in sickness and in heath… for richer or for poorer… for better or for worse… I promise to love and cherish… Deny all those who would come between us…I make this promise for eternity… A promise to keep forever… Until the end of time… Till death do us part." Stacy said her own vow and looked back at Randy the whole time.

"I now pronounce you man and wife… You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced as the people who attend the wedding clapped their hands.

**THE END**

whew! that's the end for this story! i really don't want to end this yet but if i make it longer it might start getting crap. so, yeah, that's really the end for this story! please leae a review! thanks a bunch!


End file.
